1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device and, more particularly, a stacked magnetic random access memory (MRAM) device including magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) memory cells.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a growing interest in magnetic random access memories (MRAMs) as low-power non-volatile data memory devices. An MRAM device may store data in a non-volatile manner using a plurality of magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) memory cells formed in a semiconductor integrated circuit (IC), and enable random access to each of the MTJ memory cells.
In recent years, research has been conducted into a technique of reducing a chip size of a memory device by 3-dimensionally stacking memory cell layers.